zomtechfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:New User
Im assuming since your reading this page, that your a new user who is wondering what to do. Well, you've come to the right place in coming here. The following will be a full guide on how to be a useful member of this wiki, and by reading this you won't accidentally break any of our regulations and everything will go smoothly. First Page The first thing your probably going to want to do on this wiki, is to make a page. For your first page however, we will require you to pass your idea by myself before you can make it, this is only for your first page and is to make sure we don't have random people coming in and making un acceptable pages and such. You should post your idea in as much detail as possible so that I can judge it to the greatest extent (furthering your chances of it being accepted) after I read it I shall message you back either accepting it or not accepting it in which case I will give you the requirments for it to be accepted. These requirments may be simple things or fundamental errors that need changing, I will do my best to offer alternatives without changing the main premise of the page (unless the idea is exceptionally terrible in which case it will have to be completely changed or have drastic redoings to it). Once your idea is approved you have full clearance to make your article, remember to add it to its respective hub, for instance an assualt rifle is added to the Combat Rifles section in the ranged weaponry page while a page on a brick would go in the F class section in the Melee weapons page. If you have any doubts or queries about what section your page goes in, just ask me and I will do it for you. Remember that pages should be written in an wikipedia style format, a good example would be this page. The hub pages are as follows: *Ranged Weapons: Guns, crossbows, rocket launchers, machine gun turrets, they are all posted on this hub. *Melee Weapons: Axes, swords, bats, chainsaws and other weapons used in hand to hand combat are all put on this hub. *Armour: Protection against the undead is equally important as a weapon, armour of all kinds are to be found on this hub. *Vehicles: Cars, trucks, planes, ships and so on are all linked from this hub. Stubs Possibly one the worst things that can plauge a wiki is stubs, a stub is basically a page with barely anything on it that is just left there and never edited. As such, whenever you make a new page on the Zomtech wiki you must make sure that your all of your other pages are up to an acceptable standard of about 3 good sized paragraphs, or about a page on microsoft word. Please makesure that all of your pages are of a good standard before making new pages, if a page of yours is left too long as a stub you will be warned to improve it, if no improvement shows then it will be deleted. Catergories One the main features on wikia is catergories, you add catergories to pages that are relevant to that. For instance, the SG1 Assault Shotgun Page has the following catergories: Weapons: As its a weapon, all melee and ranged weapon pages go in this. Ranged Weapons: As it is a ranged weapon. Shotguns: '''As it is in the shotgun section in the Ranged Weapons page. '''OrkMarine: As the page is written by OrkMarine. '''Un-Finished: '''As the page isn't finished yet. All pages should follow this form of catergorisation, catergories are taken into page quality and lack to add catergories are adding the wrong catergories will result in the page not having good enough quality in which you will need to fix it. User pages It is preferred that of your profile is written from an in-universe perspective, if you want to include stuff on your real life then add an out-of-universe section to your user page. Other helpful pages Here are some other more specific guides on different aspects on the wiki, reading these pages are essential to becoming a prominent member of the Zomtech wiki. *Ranged Weapon Template: A page that shows you the correct headings, infoboxes, templates and such when making your own ranged weapon page. *Melee Weapon Template: A page that shows you the correct headings, infoboxes, templates and such when making your own melee weapon page. *Vehicle Template: A page that shows you the correct headings, infoboxes, templates and such when making your own vehicle page. *Armour Template: A page that shows you the correct headings, infoboxes, templates and such when making your own vehicle page. Category:Help Pages